Ropes
by RegularShowMemorabilia
Summary: A Small One-shot written by me. Warning: Contains Threats of Suicide, Swearing and Depressing Themes. Read at your own risk. Rated M for dark content. Mordecai only can rely on Rigby, after everyone he knew abandoned him. But after Rigby abandoned him, he couldnt take it anymore, and decided to end it all. Slight Morby. Enjoy.


Ropes

**WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS MAJORLY DEPRESSING SCENES AND THREATS OF SUICIDE, PLUS SOME INFREQUENT SWEARING, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

Mordecai's POV

It was a good, quiet day, Rigby had just come home. I had guessed that he went to see Jeremy. Jesus Christ, I hated that asshole with all my heart, I had feared that Rigby would move in with him, but luckily he didn't. Though he still visited Jeremy and Chad a lot more than he spends time with me. That day, Rigby came home a few hours late and came into the kitchen, where I was sitting at the table. "Sorry I'm back late dude." Rigby apologized, sitting next to me. "Its fine, but let me guess, you were at Jeremy and Chad's house again?" I asked, with a bit of jealously in my voice, which Rigby picked up immediately.

"Dude, no I wasn't, I was down at the…" Rigby began. "Don't lie dude, I know you were there." I interrupted. "Dude I'm serious I…" Rigby tried to speak. "Just shut up dude, I'm going to bed." I left the room. After I left I heard a sigh of disappointment, before I opened the door into our room.

A few minutes later, Rigby came upstairs and spoke to me. "Dude…please stop with this, I _can_ have other friends you know." Rigby said, sitting next to me on my bed. "I know, I just miss our bro time…like we used to do." I sighed. "Dude, don't worry, I'll come visit you when I can." Rigby replied, walking over to the closet. "What? What do you mean?" I asked, confused. "I'm moving in with Jeremy and Chad, I got a job downtown." Rigby replied, getting out his suitcase.

"What…? You quit?" I asked, shocked. "Yeah, I did." Rigby replied. "But dude, I don't want you to go…" I tried not to cry. "Sorry dude, I have a higher calling, as a journalist!" Rigby shouted, eagerly. "Please, don't go." I pleaded. "I _do _have a life you know." Rigby muttered. That was it that was the last straw. I ran up to Rigby and picked him up by the shoulders. "Dude, what're you doing!?" Rigby shouted. "You're not leaving me alone, like everyone else!" I shouted.

"I'm not! I'm just moving!" Rigby shouted, trying to get out of my grip. "Margaret left me, Don left me, Doug left me, Benson left me, Skips left me, Pops left me, Muscle Man and HFG left me, Even my own PARENTS left me Rigby! You're the only person that I care about that I have left." I loosened my grip and dropped Rigby. Rigby's face was filled with sadness and despair. I went and sat on my bed, putting my head into my knees.

There was silence for a few minutes, before Rigby spoke up. "I never thought…" Rigby began. "Just…just go...you're causing more pain and sadness just by staying here." I began to cry. "Dude…please…don't cry." Rigby sat next to me and wiped the tears from my eyes. "I'm sorry Mordecai, I became good friends with Chad and Jeremy...it's just, they're really cool, like you, bro." Rigby smiled. "Just go, Rigby. There's not much point wasting time staying here, when you can be with your real friends." Mordecai sighed, pointing at the door.

"No…I can't leave you like this." Rigby put his hand on my shoulder. "Just go. Please." I pleaded. Rigby sighed and stayed in the room for a while longer, before leaving with his suitcase. I grabbed a bottle of whiskey under my bed and had some, before throwing the bottle away. "I knew it…Rigby isn't my friend…he's just another person to abandon me…now…now I have nobody left…" I continued to cry, before pulling out another whiskey from under my bed.

_A few hours later_

I had just finished sending Rigby a very important text, which I hope he read. I didn't want it to end like this, but since there's nobody else to rely on, there's not much point on living any longer. I pulled out a small length of rope from the cupboard and tired the rope around a hook on the roof, which was held in place by very strong screws. I put my head through the hole of the rope and stood on a small stool beneath me.

I could hear some footsteps, it sounded like someone running. I ignored them and slowly walked off the stool. I breathed my last breath and jumped off the stool, knocking it over.

Rigby's POV

_15 Minutes Earlier_

I was walking to Jeremy's place, when my phone vibrated and I noticed a message, sent by Mordecai. I began to read it.

_Dear Rigby_

_I'm sorry if I've ever been mean to you, like punching you or insulting you. I've been really depressed since everyone else abandoned me. I know you mean well, I just wish you could've stayed. I've decided that instead of living with this depression, I've decided to do something about it._

I began to feel guilty, as I continued to read the message. I gasped after reading next two lines.

_I've decided to end it all, the pain, the suffering and the sadness. I found that old rope piece in my old closet that I finally found a use for. Anyway, I just wanted to apologize for any pain I caused you._

"Oh god…" I muttered to myself. I continued to read the rest of the message.

_Thanks for all the fun times you spent with me. Thanks for all the support for the last 25 years. Thanks for the adventure. Now I can finally end it._

_From Mordecai at 12:31PM_

"Oh no…" I grasped my phone and I began to run back towards the house. I knew what he was going to do, and I knew I had to stop it.

_7 Minutes Later_

I burst through the doors of the house and ran upstairs, I needed to stop him, before he took his own life. I got to the door and heard something being knocked over inside his room. I burst through the door and gasped, I saw Mordecai's lifeless body lying on the ground, beside a knocked over stool, with a rope around his neck. "No…no…" I gasped, running over to Mordecai's body. "Mordecai…? Wake up dude, wake up…" I pleaded, slapping his face.

I felt where he his heart was and noticed that there was no beat. I backed off a little and leant against the wall, falling onto the floor. "He's dead…my best friend, committed suicide…all because I didn't stay…It's all my fault…" I muttered to myself, thousands of tears falling from my eyes.

_1 Week Later_

I was the only person at Mordecai's funeral, except for the person who was talking about Mordecai's former life. I didn't understand why he would do this…though I felt so guilty for not being there for him. If only it was possible for him to come back to life…I miss him so much. I walked over to his coffin after the service was finished and spoke to his corpse. Trying to get closure.

Suddenly, I woke up with a jolt, screaming. I shook and looked over at Mordecai's bed, where Mordecai woke up. "Mordecai…? You're alive!" I shouted, jumping off my trampoline and running over towards Mordecai, who was sitting on his bed. "Woah, dude, calm down." Mordecai pleaded. I jumped up on Mordecai and embraced him in a massive hug, which seemed to last forever.

"I had the worst nightmare ever…" I explained. "Do…do you want to jump in my bed with me?" Mordecai asked. "Yes please…" I replied, shivering. "Come, get in." Mordecai moved to the side and pulled the blanket over us. "Even though everyone else left you, I will never leave your side." I said, rubbing his shoulder. "Thank you Rigby, I'm glad to have a good friend like you." Mordecai smiled. "You're a way better friend than me." I replied, closing my eyes.

"Good Night Rigby, have a good sleep." Mordecai smiled. "You too, 'night bro." I replied, closing my eyes. But, I could've sworn, after I closed my eyes, that I heard a faint whisper into my ear, saying; "I love you."

**There we go, a short and sweet Morby one-shot. Depressing, yet satisfying to write. Requested by a Anon. I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
